


The Land of Nod and Squishy Hugs

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer badly needs a squishy hug, M/M, Multi, Nick and Sean are dedicated squishy huggers, Ooops, Secret revealed, Sleepy Cuddling, Threesome, Wings, hangovers, that was not meant to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Lucifer needs hugs.Sean and Nick are great huggers.





	1. The Morning(star) After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Okay. Jibland was this last weekend. There is photographic evidence of squishy huggy stuff. Sasha, David and Tom all attended, and my smutty little brain went there... okay?
> 
> La Dolce Vita in Roma...
> 
> What can I say?

He was still tired, which didn’t make a great deal of sense, because Chloe was nowhere near him, and the very human failing, tiredness, did not really compute. He supposed it had something to do with those very inconvenient feelings, the messy emotions that had been awakened, and he had utterly failed to put away.

Breaking down in front of Amenadiel like that.

He knew his brother had seen, that warm hand on his shoulder. He was just relieved that Mother hadn’t seen.

Not that she would have cared.

He knew that. Knew for a certainty that whatever his Mother thought she felt for her children was solely as long as it dovetailed with her own wishes and needs.

Whether or not Chloe was a whoopee cushion from Dear Old Dad, it was the self-centred Goddess who had wormed her way in and ruined everything.

He hadn’t lied when he said she had broken his heart, the Goddess had forced the first cracks, now the pain was almost unbearable, as everything divided him from the woman who had given him back his heart, given him back a shred of hope to keep himself warm.

Warm. Now that was odd.

Lucifer lay still and processed his feelings outside of his emotional state. There was warmth to his right, and warmth to his left, and arms.

Arms around his body.

Normally, Lucifer hated being boxed in or constrained in anyway. But the arms felt good. He felt cherished. Which was extremely odd, because he had only really felt this way once before. When Chloe kissed him.

Without opening his eyes, Lucifer turned his head a little. His cheek encountered flesh, but something soft brushed his other cheek, which made him open his eyes in surprise.

Long, lustrous, black feathers swam into view.

Oh.

 _OH_.

Lucifer glanced up.

His distant cousin, Sean Renard. Dimly, through the haze of alcohol Lucifer remembered cousin Sean dropping by. The warmth to the right was his cousin, which meant that the warmth to the left…

Lucifer turned his head, a beautiful young man was cuddled up against his left side, Lucifer frowned as he tried to connect the dots.

Turned out it wasn’t only Chloe who made him feel vulnerable. Cousin Sean, and cousin Sean’s boyfriend…

Lucifer frowned… Boyfriend didn’t seem quite right, he was fairly certain that his largely repressed cousin had said something different when he introduced them, but Lucifer was the better part of down a bottle or two of finest Bourbon and he was distinctly hazy on the details.

None of which explained why his distant cousin was paying a visit, nor why Sean’s wings were out and it certainly did not explain this current situation.. As far as Lucifer was aware, cousin Sean liked to pretend that the wings did not exist; and three in a bed was more Lucifer’s thing than his strait-laced cousin’s.

Hmmmmm… his head still hurt, he was warm and comfortable, normally he would have battled his way out of such a tight enclosure, but it felt oddly comforting.  
He almost snorted, he was the Devil. He did not do comforting, or indeed, need comforting.

He closed his eyes.

It was purely instinct that made his fingers curl into the softness of the feathers that covered him. Not comfort.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is warm and very comfortable and there's something soft resting on his body...

Nick was beautifully toasty warm. He was vaguely aware that it was morning, and the situation was surprising, but given everything he had learned over the last seven years or so, what was even surprising anymore?

He was married. To his one-time greatest enemy. The world was full of creatures, and his husband was one of them. Sort of.

And his husband's cousin (third, twice removed.... or something) was apparently the devil. There had been red eyes, and sort of red raw skinlessness, but Nick Burkhardt had been dealing with long dead bodies fished out of rivers, and weird Wesen monsters, though he had vague memories of telling Sean's cousin to put away the red eyes because "you look like defective Christmas tree lights..." which might have been rather rude, come to think of it, remembering Lucifer's face, before the Devil's eyes went brown again.

The tears that trailed down the Devil's cheeks made Nick impulsively move in for the hug. Just as Sean moved in from the other side. Like his Sean, Lucifer was a proud creature, but Nick could feel the surprise, which was when he gave in to the need to impart comfort and kissed the Devil.

It was impulsive, and he glanced up, hoping his action hadn't upset Sean. But there was adoration and approval in the Zauberbiest's green eyes. Watching Sean lean in to kiss his cousin was incredibly hot.

Nick opened an eye and peered down, expecting to see the trail of abandoned clothing... something black and soft, and feathery was in the way, and Nick put his hand out to touch it to move it out of the way before he registered what it was.

A wing. A huge glossy black wing. Nick's jaw dropped and he shot a quick look at Sean.

Oh.

_OH WOW!_

Sean was fast asleep, Lucifer leaning in to him. All Nick could really do was stare. He hadn't known...

In the seven years since Nick had been a Grimm, in the nine years he had known Sean Renard, he had never known. They'd been married two months, and Nick had never even seen. A little kernel of anger grew in his chest, but then his eyes fell on Sean's cousin again, and the anger died. If Nick thought Sean was messed up, his cousin was worse. All of which made Nick want to beat the family with something hard and heavy until they got the message (harming your sons absolutely not cool), and then wrap Sean and his cousin Lucifer up and keep them safe somewhere where the evil of family couldn't get to them.

Nick's eyes re-focussed on the wing. It was huge, but if it had to lift Sean's powerful six foot five inch body it would have to be. Holy...

Nick's eyes widened, impossibly wide... Sean could fly.

Tentatively he reached out a hand and stroked the wing, the feathers twitched a little and then settled. Nick kept stroking, his fingers drawn to the feathers' silky feel. Without even turning his head he could feel the wing stretched over him and tucked behind him. It made Nick feel safe and secure in a way that he realised that he hadn't felt in quite a while.

 

Sean was warm and very comfortable, even though two people were lying on his left arm, he really didn't intend to move it, the fingers of his left hand gently caressed his husband's back.

No one had stroked his wings in so very long...

Sean froze.

His eyes shot open.

Lucifer dozing in his arms, his hands reached around his husband...

Mentally Sean cursed his intake of alcohol... Because there was no way his Nicky hadn't noticed the eight foot, jet black appendage stretched out over them all. A fact borne out by Nick's hand gently stroking Sean's black feathers.

Nick's heart melted at the startled, frightened look on Sean's face. They had all been through a lot over the last seven years, it had taken a while for Nick to accept that Sean had suffered just as much, if not more than any of them. The wing was quivering beneath his fingers, Nick kept stroking, knowing that if he stopped the wing would be snatched away and hidden from view again. And boy did they need to talk about this.

Lucifer could sense the emotions either side of him, but kept still, not wanting to lose the feeling. This wasn't empty pleasure, his cousin and his cousin's husband cared, even as Nick was stroking Sean's slightly panicked wing, he was still giving Lucifer's body a reassuring squeeze with his other arm.

Lucifer kept his eyes closed, and let events unfold.


	3. Feathers, whipped cream, cherries... and more feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ms Chloe Jane Decker, in search of her errant partner, comes across a scene of unbridled decadence, and an inadvertent, sideways introduction into the big reveal.

Chloe walked out of the elevator a little hesitantly, really not sure what she would find. At first when she rang Lucifer's number and he failed to pick up, her brain went there again. He'd run off rather than face her. But that didn't feel quite right, and as time went on, and she tried again and again, she couldn't help it. She was worried.

The living room area was dark and quiet, but the abandoned trail of men's clothing gave her a hint of where he might be. A large leather jacket, of expensive quality lay carelessly abandoned on the couch, and a smaller tweed jacket, neither looked to be Lucifer's size. Three pairs of trousers in a careless heap, and then a medley of socks, shirts, a blue sweater, lead in a dizzy messy trail towards Lucifer's enormous bed. Chloe kept her eyes down, following the trail like a bloodhound, but her lips pursed in annoyance. She could really have done with her partner's help on this one, and he was off gallivanting again.

She glanced up as she reached the doorway, and her eyes focused on a huge crystal bowl of cherries, ripe, luscious cherries, as her eye went to the tangle of limbs, and beautifully bronzed flesh beyond, her brain registered two things, three guys... and feathers.

Long, lustrous, blue-black, iridescent feathers, on a wing.

A huge, black wing. Legs, tangled together and bare, she could see a hip and the pert curve of a firm, round backside, and the back of someone's head, and a naked shoulder, and she had absolutely no doubt that Lucifer was under there somewhere, but the guy nearest her was someone she had never seen before... and feathers.

Dumbfounded, Chloe began to cautiously circle the bed, wondering if somehow some bird had gotten in there, even though all she could see of it was the wing, and then she was at the end of the bed, and her brain was registering that the guy in the middle was Lucifer, but all she could think of was that the guy at the end, the one she could only see parts of well... the biggest part of him on view was the thing that her mind was having the most trouble accepting.

The wing.

And it was definitely his wing. It's mate was partially folded and hanging over the edge of the bed, and they were huge, they had to be at least sixteen feet across. A man. And he was definitely a man. With wings.

Chloe's brain stuttered and she gasped.

Lucifer had been dozing a while, Sean and Nick were still spark out, but since Nick was sort of human, and they had been driving Sean completely crazy for several hours he wasn't surprise that either of them slept on. After the initial freak out, Sean had kept his wings in play, mostly because Nick begged him, and while Lucifer would never beg, the Devil did not beg, Sean's wings were something quite special, and the things they could do...

Lucifer smiled.

_GASP_

Lucifer's smile died. He would know that gasp anywhere.

He sat up.

His beautiful Chloe was standing at the end of the bed, gawping at the Wings. He gave them that capitalisation in his head, as he sat up. Even in the throes of a slight panic, he could admit that, he gently pushed Sean's wing aside, heedless of his own nudity, he shuffled to the end of the bed, tossing two empty whipped cream cans over the side, revealing Nick in all his naked glory as he struggled to think of what to say. 

"Detective."

She turned to look at him, jaw dropped, head tilting in that way that she had when she could not believe what she was seeing, her hand waved in a stuttering circle as she tried to encompass her general level of incredulity at the sight of the enormous black wings, and the broad powerfully muscled back that they jutted from.

"Wings..." Chloe's eyes narrowed a little. And Lucifer twitched, nervously. That steely stare usually did not bode well for him. Her jaw closed with a little snap, her lips thinned slightly. Twin gimlets of blue-grey steel pinned him as effectively as a pin through the thorax of a moth to a card. "Devil." She said in fairly ominous tones, more dark than light. Implying that he had lied by omission and Lucifer stuttered himself.

"Wings... yes... I told you, I would never lie to you." 

She moved closer. Folded her arms across her chest. "Show me." She said.

There was no playbook for this one. He'd tried to give her a glimpse quite a few times, he knew she had seen something when that dreadful girl had kidnapped herself, and he had tried to drop gentle hints here and there, but since he had broken Linda for over a week, he'd held off on the big reveal.

Because he was afraid...

 _Afraid!_ he snorted, he was frickin' terrified. Chloe on the warpath could give his mother a run for her money in the scary stakes.

"I said, Show Me, Lucifer."

Even though he didn't want to he was not about to deny that voice. The wing was stretching back towards him, and he pushed it aside, less gently this time, suddenly aware that Nick was awake and watching with amused interest. There was a flutter, a gasp, deeper, masculine, and a hefty thud as Sean came awake with a start, registered that there was a fourth in the room, and fell off the bed trying to snatch his wings out of the way.

Nick brayed with laughter. In between the giggles to his left and the muttered cursing to his right, Lucifer tried to think of a way to back out of it. But the eyes boring into his, and the slight shake of the head told him he was going to have to bite the bullet.

He dropped his eyes, not wanting to see her condemnation and slowly dropped his glamour, aware of only her shocked gasp, he shrank back. Then a gentle hand was on his cheek, and another under his chin, and Chloe's beautiful eyes were holding his, and there were tears in them. Tears for him...

Lips gently pressed his cheek from the left, and the gentlest brush of feathers from the right, as his bedmates made a discreet and hasty exit from either side of him, leaving him alone with Chloe's tender mercy.

"Is this why you wouldn't show me?"

He nodded, miserably.

Tender hands stroked his cheeks. "I should be angry with you, that you thought so little of me that you thought I would run away. But I can't be..." she whispered, her eyes holding his, "I can't be because all I can think of is how you hurt... and how I want to go and kick God's ass."

Tears spilled over then, and the Devil, naked in all his glory, leaned against the beautiful mortal woman who loved him, he wrapped his arms around her as she held him close.


End file.
